Canister vacuum cleaners in all of their designs and permutations have become increasingly popular over the years. In general, canister vacuum cleaners incorporate a base assembly which rides on wheels and a nozzle assembly fluidly and mechanically connected thereto that sucks up dirt and dust by operator movement across a dirt-laden floor. Specifically, a rigid wand connects to the nozzle assembly and an operator manipulates a handle thereof back and forth to cause the wand, and thereby the nozzle, to sweep to and fro across the floor. In turn, the handle connects to a flexible hose that also connects to the base assembly.
Problematically, the connection between the handle and the hose typically involves rigid structures mechanically secured to one another that cause the hose to undergo large mechanical stresses whenever the handle moves relative thereto. As such, premature failure of the hose or the electrical conductors therein can result.
Accordingly, the floor care arts have need of a handle that can move relative to a hose without causing premature hose or other failures.